Accept my Love
by Masakatskie
Summary: Erza is tired of Jellal not accepting her love, so she decides to make him accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a erza and jellal pairing. i like how they are togther and i want it to actually happen too :) btw ****_italisized is thoughts_**

_**chapter** __**1**_

**Erza's POV**

I'm nervous for the party tonight. I don't know what to wear and Jellal is going to be there.

Erza blushes at this though. _I wonder if i will finally be able to tell him how i feel and ask him out. well he already knows i like him, but he can't seem to accept it. thats it tonight i will force him to accept the fact that i love him._

Erza got all pumped with that thought and finished getting ready, finally deciding on a deep blue dress that brought out her beautiful eyes and hugged her in all the right places. there was a slit up the side of the dress and she wore black heels with sparkles spread lightly across the surface. her hair was pulled back into a curly half pony tail with hair framing her face. she walked over to the mirror and was amazed at how good she looked.

Good,

she thought with a smile. _now i will have the confidence i need to make him accept my love._

she looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for the party. _its time oohh i'm soo excited._

she left her house grinning and giddy.

**Jellal's POV**

crap i have no idea what to wear. and i want to look good for Erza... wait i have no right to think that.

jellal thought.

i still need something to wear.

he thought still not having any idea what to wear. jellal looks at the clock.

crap i'm gonna be late. i need to hurry.

he ran around looking for any nice clothes he might have. finally he decided on a black slacks and a nice deep red shirt with a suit jacket left open over it.

i gues that's good enough, no i have to go.

**Nobody's POV**

Everyone from the guild and a few other friends are all at the party now. the guid is decorated with many different ribbons, lights, sparkles, and many other beautiful things. everyone was danceing and having a great time. the music kept having to be turned up because of how noisy the guild was. some of the people had already paired of levy and gajeel, natsu and lisanna, lyon and juvia, lucy and rufus, elfman and evergreen, wendy and romeo :), and mira and freed. there were also people hanging around trying to hook up sting, rogue, gray, ultear, meredy, milianna, kagura, and cana. the party was in full swing and everyone was having a blast.

**Jellal's POV**

wow,

jellal thought.

Erza looks amazing... crap i really shouldn't be thinking things like that, but it makes it so much harder not to give in and just kiss her when she looks so beautiful. i should go and get some fresh air.

jellal walks out side the guild and sits on the front steps and sits and thinks.

i love Erza but it's not fair to her. i ruined her life and caused her so much pain. if only i could go back and undo everything i ever did to hurt her, then i could be true to myself and tell her how i feel. but i can't so it doesn't matter. i just need to keep turning away.

suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned around.

Erza.

**Erza's POV (a little earlier)**

_wow Jellal looks amazing tonight _Erza thought.

when should i go talk to him and make him accept my love? i'll wait a little longer till we can be alone. but it's so hard to wait, the longer i put it off the more nervous i become, i should just go now so that i don't chicken out.

just as Erza starts to head towards Jellal he walks out of the guild.

huh. i wonder where he is going. well i gues i should hurry up in case he's going home.

Erza follows Jellal out of the guild and to the front steps.

**Mira's POV**

i wonder what they are doing? i'm gonna go find out.

Mira thinks with a smile.

"hey every one" Mira starts to say to the group of friends gathered around. "we should go see what they are up to" Mira says smiling.

"okay" all the girls say.

"do we have to?" all the guys say

"yes!"the girls yell.

so they all walk out and start spying on Jellal and Erza.


	2. Chapter 2

**yay I have all weekend to work on stories! I'm so happy :) also i noticed that not all the thoughts were ****_italicized _****so I'm sorry if it got confusing, anyways here is my second chapter. enjoy!**

**chapter 2**

**Jellal's POV**

_Dang it, what is Erza doing here?_ Jellal thought._I came out here to get away from thoughts of Erza. Not that it was doing any good anyways, but what ever._

While Jellal was having this mental argument in his head Erza came and sat next to him.

_wow. when she is in the moonlight she's even more breathtaking than normal... dang it! I need to get her out of my head. I should..._

before he could continue his thought Erza said to him,

"i'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to. i'll leave if you want."

Jellal couldn't help but notice how sad she looked when she said this, so when she got up to leave he stopped her.

"no it's fine you don't have to leave. and...I, I really don't want you to leave either." Erza looked at him shocked.

"really?" she asked still not quite believing him.

"ye... yeah." Jellal said blushing slightly.

"that's good, I'm glad you want me to stay." Erza said smiling, making Jellal's heart speed up a little.

_she really doesn't know what effect she has on me does she?_

**Erza's POV**

_I really am glad that he wants me to stay. _Erza thought, still slightly smiling. _he looks really handsome tonight, even more than usual. and being this close to him right now is kind of starting to make my heart stutter._

"i'm sorry that I made you worry." Jellal said.

"what do you mean?" Erza asked.

"I made you worry when I left so you followed me right?" Jellal asked confused.

"no. I came out here because I wanted to and because I have something I need to tell you." Erza clarified.

"oh. what did you need?" Jellal questioned.

_shoot! now that I have the chance to finally talk to him I get really nervous. and I doesn't help that he just looks so good under the light of the moon. well here I go._

**_haha, I decided I would end it there and make you all wonder :) actually i'm just really busy so I don't have time to add any more. I really enjoy pairing Erza and Jellal because they are both so...aggghhh (sorry author will be back shortly she is currently in extreme fan girl mode right now. please be patient.)...I just love them together XD ok sorry i'm back (mostly) well I hope you enjoyed and if you would please give me some ideas on what to right after this story. bye :)_**

**_p.s I will try to add more tomorrow :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello! I'm back! (obviously) well I had to think a little on this chapter cause I couldn't decide on how Erza would confront Jellal but I finally got an idea and it's perfect! :) well enjoy the chapter :)**

**chapter 3**

**Mira's POV**

"OH. MY. GOD!" Lucy squealed, "This is sooo cute!"

"I know right!" Levy and Mira said.

"I just hope Erza doesn't chicken out and not tell Jellal." Mira said.

"Agreed, that would just suck for her because then she would never have the guts to tell him straight out." said Lisanna.

"shh. It looks like she's about to tell him!" Lucy whisper yelled. all the girls squeal at this while the guys all groan.

**Nobody's POV**

_ok, here I go, I hope he doesn't just flat out reject me._Erza thought nervously.

_she looks nervous I wonder what she needs to talk to me about? _Jellal wondered.

_go, go, go! come on Erza don't chicken out! _the girls thought.

**Erza's POV**

_ok take a deep breath and say it. _Erza thought.

"I know it might be hard for you to accept, but Jellal, I, I love you." Erza said blushing redder than her hair. **(is that even possible?)**

"oh. I'm sorry Erza but you're right I can't accept this." Jellal said sadly.

"BUT WHY NOT?! I don't understand why you can't accept the fact that I have loved you ever since we were young. you helped me and protected me. and you seem to think that you can just not accept this? well fine think what you want, but I will make you accept my love." Erza said determined._ I will make him accept my love if it is the last thing I do._

"but I did so many bad things to you I don't deserve your love. there is no way I can make up for what I have done to you." Jellal said dejectedly.

"I. Don't. Care. I have loved you for so long and that isn't going to stop. and it hurts me more that you keep letting the past come between us. what happened, happened there is nothing you can do to change it. you are a different person now and I love you. and I won't give you a choice in accepting or not."

_I hope I reached him with that._ Erza thought hopefully.

**Nobody's POV**

"Erza, I don't understand how you can love me."

"you can't choose who you love. I have loved you ever since we were young and I have kept loving you even when you lost your way and were possessed. I know that if you had been in the right state of mind you wouldn't have done what you did. I love you even with all your mistakes." Erza told him lovingly. "I will always love you. and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jellal stared at her for a little while, his face changing with his emotions, sadness, shock, confusion, happiness, and finally, hope and determination. Jellal looked at her and said,

"I, I love you to Erza. I don't want to turn you away anymore, it's to hard to do." Jellal gets up and walks over to a shocked but happy Erza, and hugs her tightly. "I won't ever let you go."

Jellal looks down at Erza while she looks up at him and slowly they start to come together in an emotional and breath taking kiss.

**Mira's POV**

"Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD!" all the girls squeal.

"i'm so happy right now!" Lucy says.

"it's so cute!" Levy said.

"they are just too cute!" Mira said.

"I love them together!" Cana said

"Juvia is happy for them!" Juvia (obviously) said.

"can we go in now?" all the guys asked.

"fine since you idiots know nothing about how beautiful love is." Mira said annoyed. "come one lets leave them alone and get back to the party." they all started going back into the guild while Mira stood there thinking a little longer.

_I wonder how they plan on telling everyone they are together?_

**yay! i'm done with the third chapter! aren't Erza and Jellal just so cute together?! well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. also I've decided that when i'm done with this story I will write a story on Lucy and someone else but haven't gotten that far, so if you would please help by saying who you want Lucy to be paired with I will be so happy :) well see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I can do the next chapter now! I haven't decided how far I want to go with this story yet but I still have more ideas for this story so I guess I will keep going until I run out of ideas :)**

**chapter 4**

**Erza's POV**

_We took a walk and ended up in the field outside of Magnolia and decided to just lay down for a little while. It's so peaceful. I'm really happy that I made Jellal accept that I love him._

"Do you want to go back to the party now?" Jellal asked Erza.

"Nah I just want to lay here a little longer. It's a beautiful night and I want to enjoy it with you." Erza said, blushing slightly.

"Than we stay." Jellal said while smiling at Erza.

_I love him so much. I won't ever give him up._ Erza thought while smiling up at the sky.

**Jellal's POV**

_Erza looks so beautiful just lying there. I still don't think I deserve her but it's too hard to turn her away. I just love her too much._

"I think we should just sleep here tonight." Erza mumbled sleepily. "I'm too tired to move."

"Then sleep and get your rest, you need it." Jellal said lovingly. "You work too hard."

"Okay good night." Erza mumbled while cuddling into Jellal's chest.

_I definitely don't deserve her._ Jellal thought. _I should get her home or she might catch a cold._

So Jellal carefully removed him self from under Erza, picked her up and started walking back towards town.

**~time skip~ the next morning.**

**Erza's POV**

_What is that light? _Erza thought. _Oh it must be morning. I guess I should get up._

Erza sat up in her bed and looked around shocked.

_Didn't I fall asleep in that field with Jellal? _Erza questioned. Finally Erza noticed there was a soft breathing in the room that wasn't her own and she looked over to her chair next to the bed a noticed Jellal was sleeping in it.

_Oh he must have carried me home last night. _Erza concluded._ He's just so sweet. Also he looks so cute with his slight bed head. _Erza thought, smiling.

**Nobody's POV**

Finally Jellal opened his eyes and looked over at Erza and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty." Erza teased.

"Hmm, well at least I fell asleep inside." he teased back.

"We should get ready, eat breakfast and go to the guild." Erza said.

"Okay. What do you want for breakfast?" Jellal asked.

"Anything is fine. What do you want." Erza said.

"We could go to that new café that just opened up." Jellal suggested.

"Ok. Lets get ready then." Erza ordered.

They both took turns taking a shower and getting dressed. Erza went first because Jellal had to run home and get some clothes to change into. Finally they were all ready and left to go to the café.

**Jellal's POV**

_I still can't really believe that we are together now. It's like a dream that seems impossible. I just hope I can be what she wants._

"Are you ok?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Yeah it's just that I still can't believe we are together now." Jellal said.

"Yeah it is hard to believe, but I'm glad it's true." Erza said smiling.

"So am I." Jellal replied.

"Oh, we're here." Erza said.

"Yum. lets go get breakfast then." Jellal said.

"Yes, I'm really hungry." Erza said.

**Nobody's POV**

They went inside and got their table and waited to be served. They never took their eyes away from each other, afraid the other would disappear of change their mind when they weren't looking. It was obvious to everyone in the café that they loved each other a lot.

_They are so cute! _ The women of the café couldn't help thinking.

_Ahh young love. _The older people thought.

And for the people who knew of Erza, _Dang,That guy has guts!_

All the people thought of something along those lines but they were also all happy for the couple.

When Erza and Jellal got up and left, everyone in the café silently wished them luck in their new relationship.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short and that I didn't go farther with it. Also after I'm done with this story I want to write another and want your guy's opinion on who I should pair with Lucy (or anyone else) so far I have people wanting a NaLu, so if you have a different couple in mind tell me :) otherwise I already have a couple ideas for the NaLu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy :(**

**Any ways here is the next chapter :)**

**chapter 5**

**Erza's POV**

_Well here we are. At the guild. Crap! What are we supposed to say to the guild? I don't know how they will react when they find out me and Jellal are dating, it makes me nervous._ Erza thought nervously.

"Are you ok?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I'm nervous because I don't know how the guild will react." Erza replied.

"It will be fine. The guild will always be your family, they could never turn you away or hurt you in anyway." Jellal said sadly.

"You're family too. You're a part of this guild now, they won't just turn you away." Erza insisted.

"Well... ok I guess you're right, but you have to stop worrying too then." Jellal said.

"Ok." Erza said, smiling. "Let's go in."

"Happily." Jellal said smiling back.

**The Guild's POV**

"What is taking them so long?" Lucy asked. "Natsu are you sure they are right outside the guild?"

"Of course I am, I can smell them." Natsu answered.

"They are probably just nervous, though I don't know why." Lisanna said, "What do they think we're gonna do, bite their heads off?."

"They just don't know how we are going to respond to them, especially with Jellal." Mira said.

"What do you mean? Jellal is part of the guild, he's family now." Natsu asked.

"Yeah but Jellal used to be our enemy and has hurt Erza before and therefore doesn't know if we will be okay with them being together." Mira responded

"Oh. I guess that makes sense, but I still say that they are being idiots if they think we will reject them." Rufus said.

"Rufus don't say that, you were nervous too when we were trying to tell the guild that we were going out." Lucy said.

"Hmm. I see your point there, but I'm not part of your guild." Rufus said.

"Hey, they're coming in!" Natsu said.

"Quick, everyone in your places." Mira yelled.

Everyone rushed to get to, their spots for the surprise party they were throwing for the new couple.

**Jellal's POV**

_I wonder where everyone is? _Jellal thought. _Maybe they're all on missions? But then Mira would still be here._

"Where is everyone?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, at first I thought maybe they were all on missions, but Mira would still be here." Jellal said back.

"Hmm, maybe they ar..."

"Congrats!" The entire guild jumped out of their hiding spots from all over the guild.

"What?" Erza and Jellal asked.

"On finally getting together!" Mira and Lucy shouted happily.

"Oh." Jellal and Erza said blushing.

"You guys are so cute together!" Lucy said while running to them and giving them both a huge hug.

"We were wondering when you two would get together." said Cana

"Juvia is very happy for you two." Juvia said

"Thanks Juvia." Erza said happily.

_I'm glad Erza is happy, I'm also glad that the guild accepted us. _Jellal thought.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Cana yelled.

"You know, this is the second party in a row." Lucy said.

"Then let's make this one even better!" everyone shouted.

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter! I promise I will try and upload more often :) Also I need to know if you guys want me to continue this story or start my new one. Please tell me what you want by review or PM. I don't care which, I JUST NEED THE ANSWER! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I have decided this will be my last chapter T_T I hope you all enjoy :) Also I'm sorry but this is going to be a short chapter.**

**chapter 6**

**Mira's POV**

_I knew they would be cute together, _Mira thought while watching Erza and Jellal being congratulated.

"Hey Mira, we should all get free drinks to celebrate!" Cana said.

"Not everyone but I guess if Erza and Jellal want free drinks I'm ok with that." Mira said.

"Awww, dang it, I wanted free drinks." Cana complained.

"Hehehe, nope." Mira teased.

"Fine." Cana grumbled.

**Erza's POV**

_I'm glad everyone is so happy that me and Jellal are together. _Erza thought happily._ I don't know what I would have done if they didn't like us together._

"Are you ok" Jellal asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking." Erza responded.

"Ok, that's good." Jellal smiled.

"I'm kind of tired, do you want to leave and go to my place for tonight?" Erza asked.

"Sure." Jellal said.

"Oh no you don't!" Mira said. "You are not allowed to leave yet."

"Why not?" Erza and Jellal asked.

"Because, you guys haven't told us the entire story of how you got together yet!" all the girls of the guild yelled.

"Oh." Erza and Jellal said blushing.

"So tell us everything." Lucy said, smirking evilly.

"Yes ma'am." Erza and Jellal said instantly.

"Good." Lucy said.

"Well it started when..."

**time skip: 1hour.**

**Mira's POV**

_Oh, my, God! They are so cute!. _Mira thought.

"I absolutely love it! your guy's getting together story is so cute and so like you guys!" Lucy squealed.

"I know right! I just want to hug you both and never let go! You guys are adorable!" Levy said happily.

"Now you guys can go." Mira said, "Oh yeah, tell me first when you guys decide to get married!"

**Yay! I'm finally done with this story! But now I have to start a new one. Oh well. Please review and if you have anything you would like to write about in the future, just tell me :) Also I decided that my next story will be a NaLu. Well bye! :)**


End file.
